


Cupcakes

by OneEyedFurball (Moscovm)



Series: The Small Things in Life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Loki is such a dad, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscovm/pseuds/OneEyedFurball
Summary: With the scene in front of him, Loki understood why FRIDAY went out of her way to ask for his assistance.Or,Peter really can't bake.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker
Series: The Small Things in Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569700
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts).



> That gave me the first prompt for what will hopefully be a series of short, domestic ficlets from different marvel character's lives.  
> The prompt was "what about some spiderson fluff? Like Tony helping little Peter with his homework or teen Peter making cookies for Tony/Loki?"  
> Can't say I really followed it, but I hope you like it, anyway <3

"Mr. Friggason, your help is required in the communal kitchen" FRIDAY's voice shattered through Loki's deep concentration in the runes in front of him.

He frowned at her worried tone and turned to face the closest camera.

"Who asked for me?" He questioned her.

"I did." She sounded apologetic, like she wasn't sure she was allowed to do that.

To be fair, that was very unusual for her.

"What happened?" Loki asked, already getting up and closing the few books in front of him.

"It seems Peter got himself in a bit of trouble trying to bake for Boss," FRIDAY said.

Loki decided it might be smarter to skip the walking and taking an elevator, and teleported to the communal kitchen's doorway.

With the scene in front of him, he understood why FRIDAY went out of her way to ask for his assistance.

The oven was turned on and left open to over warm the entire room, making it feel hellish. Half a tray of eggs seemed to find its way to shatter on the floor, a smear of footprints on the spill of eggs and broken shells the obvious reason for the shattered bowl on the far side of the kitchen and the flour and batter covering the walls.

Peter was crouching on the ceiling, barefoot and in his pajamas covered in the batter, and was muttering panicked curses under his breath while trying to simultaneously clean the upper wall from the spilled batter and pull out a spoon that somehow got embedded deep into the ceiling by his feet.

Loki was not sure if he should've felt panicked or amused by that.

So he settled on annoyed.

"Peter Parker, what have you done to my precious kitchen?" He did not let his voice raise, but his tone and crossed arms were enough to make Peter flinch and immediately drop by his side to stammer through an explanation.

"I-I was just trying to bake some cupcakes, because, remember how Mr. St- Tony said this morning that he wanted to eat Aunt May's special banana-nuts cupcakes and I said I'll bring him some? So May had to go out of town and couldn't make them so I thought 'can't be that hard' and tried to do it myself, even though I never baked, but apparently-" Peter halted his explanation when he finally caught Loki's glare.

"S-sorry," He stammered instead, dropping his gaze.

Loki sighed and let his arms drop to his sides.

"Are you hurt in any way?" He asked.

"No, not really," Peter said. "Well, maybe my pride, a little bit?" He gave a wobbly smile.

Loki huffed, amused despite himself.

"Why did you not ask for help? You know my skills in the kitchen are exquisite, and everyone here would've loved giving you a hand." He said.

"I just thought I'd surprise everyone," Peter mumbled, shuffling his feet.

Loki put a hand on Peter's bicep, giving it a small squeeze.

"That is a sweet sentiment if a foolish one." He smiled.

"So will you help me?" Peter finally asked.

"Of course." Loki answered, then gave a mischievous grin and added, "After you clean all this mess up by yourself."

"That’ll take me hours! How will we manage to make the cupcakes today?" He exclaimed, pouting.

"You should have considered that before ruining my kitchen," Loki told him before turning away.

"Call for me when you're done with the cleaning. And please turn the oven off. It's starting to feel like a sauna in here."

With a final look at Peter's pouting face, he returned to his study.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for more prompts, so if anyone wants, they can go to my [tumblr](https://oneeyedfurball.tumblr.com/) and send me asks.


End file.
